Helena Putina
Helena Putina is a Bount transferred to Japan after being exiled from her clan in Boston Massachusetts U.S.A. Appearance ' ' Helena has naturally pink hair to her waist which she wears in a pair of braids. She is generally seen in the usual Bounto leather wear which exposes the mid drift and part of her Celtic back tatoo, adding a jean jacket only on cold days. Around her waist (tied around her belt) is a chain attached to a handcuff - attached to this chain is her Doll's sealed form. Her eyes are a deep red, accenting the softness of her face in contrast. Personality Helena is the typical spoiled American, lazy and self-centered, basing her every action on making as little strain on herself as possible. She tends to take the road less violent for both trying to protect herself and her poor combat skills, while also simply not caring for violence in the first place. She is defiant to the end as well, and will fight verbally far longer than she will physically - mostly though, only with fellow Bount. Regardless of her rebellious nature, Helena has a deep desire to be accepted; to rejoin her family in the U.S. is her greatest goal as of her first day with the Japanese Bounto. In connection with the beings she has met in Japan, Helena seems distant - she stays close to the Bounto base and only interacts with others when forced by the Generals. Other than drinking at the local bar, Helena has taken an affiliation to ramen, chicken flavored, as well as the local tea shop. History Exile: Salmacis' Memory We were in a dark chamber, I remember, the only light coming from dimly lit torches around the room. She was chained, Helena was chained by her wrists and ankles to the ground, still wearing her burnt and torn clothes from the night before. Dozens of eyes stare at us from the darkness - faces hidden by shadows beneath dark hoods in the nearly useless amount of light. It was terrible... both of us were shaking with fear. This was the Elders' chamber, a room underground where meetings were held by the leaders of the American Bounto Clan about all the activities being undertaken in the U.S. Helena and I were both dragged here unconsciously after being injured in a fight in town, and we were now on trial. Before us were the eight Elders - the oldest of the American Bounto still living, and a myriad of other leaders in the clan including General Putin - Helena's father. Their cold, unseen stares pierce my heart, as I wonder what is to become of Helena and I. Tears of anger flowed down her cheeks as she screamed in defiance at the men around us. She claimed that what had happened was not our doing... that the Humans were at fault... This was of course a lie... though it was not that far from the truth. "...dirty mortals! They threatened me with their drunken stares! If it weren't for their frantic running around Salmacis would have never lit the place on fire!" she shouted... I scowled at her blaming me for the fire, as she was the one who ordered me to attack, but thinking back... she may not have been blaming me as much as praising me. The Elders didn't bother to listen to her pleads anyhow... They had seen the destruction and were only aware of the rising tensions between themselves and the Pluses' leaders... It was obvious that we had almost caused an all out war between the two groups. "Using your doll on a Human, a NORMAL Human, is strictly forbidden Helena." barked Mr. Jeffersons, a rather large Bount with a doll shaped like a hunting dog, "And to do so in the presence of their leaders, whom you know by face and name, even more unforgivable!" At this point... I'd given up hope. Helena and I were doomed for sure. But, as if in an act of God, Helena's mother (a woman you can barely call a Bount) stepped from the shadows and into the circle before us... fell to her knees... and cried for their pity. Next, the General stepped in, standing tall with the respectful air of a true Bounto officer - the steel spikes of his Doll's sealed form protruding from his shirt in obvious anger. The two of them laid claim that her disobedience was their doing. Poor parenting and, worse yet, an utter lack of training led to our inability to abide by Bounto law. It caused an all out uproar among the observers... their angry roars called for the five of us to be torn limb from limb and fed to the Hollow that wander the city streets at night; from the silence of the Elders, it seemed as though they would receive their wishes too. "Silence!" boomed the Leader (his name still unknown to me), his powerful metal gauntlet held up in authority, "Given the situation, it is clear that your combined actions may have led to an all out war with the Human and Quincy clans in a single night... However, General Putin, Your outstanding service to the Bounto for the last four centuries overshadows the mistakes of your..." He pauses, I can feel his eyes peering into Helena's - in fact she even shivered in fear during the silence. "...your daughter. What would you propose we do to rectify the situation?" Before Mr. Putin can answer, a young girl steps into the light. She seems no more than fifteen with brown hair accented with bright blue streaks which drapes over a student's satchel. She is Human... a very powerful Human by the pressure seeping from her being. The girl looks over Helena before turning to face the Leader, speaking in a tone far more mature than her looks she states: "The girl is undisciplined... a danger to all of the people of Boston including your own Bounto. Perhaps exile should be the best course of action?" "Exile." The word burned into me like the touch of Icarus' hand on my shoulder. To be sent far away from these people? Far from the people Helena and I have grown so close to... because of a single fight in a bar? It all seemed just like a bad dream. But the Nightmare didn't end there. The Elders all nodded in agreement... they agreed that the best way to care for Helena's disobedience was to suffer her to a more strict force... as killing a General's daughter seemed like far to much of a waste. By morning the papers were signed, and we were set free only to be thrown onto a ship headed for Japan. Helena's Father showed no signs of sorrow... her Mother, no sign at all - she must have stayed at home to avoid the embarrassment of her daughter's exile. The last I remember seeing of that land... was the shape of that girl on the docks, her blue hair glowing in the sunlight, and a smile on her face. Such a terrible smile that girl had. For the next twelve days, Helena sat with her knees to her chest in the corner of a crowded ship's sleeping quarters with five other families - only one of which was Bounto... She never moved an inch, never ate a bite of food, and never spoke a single word - and I wasn't permitted to leave my sealed form until the trip was over. She was utterly destroyed by her family's willingness to abandon her halfway across the globe - I could feel her thoughts radiating out to me. Such anger isn't normal for her... but it seemed etched so deep inside that she would never come out. Once we arrived, she had become so timid and easily frightened by the violence between Shinigami and Arrancar. It seems so prominent here. But perhaps with training we can become strong enough to end that pain... to fight for something more than our own comfort. Hopefully. Plot Exile Arc: Helena arrives in Japan on the Twenty-Ninth of April by sea, arguing with Salmacis over the location of the Japanese Bounto Base. Upon finding the building Helena has an instant confrontation with Vengrov. He reads a note from Helena's Father, Geovani, and quickly agrees to put Helena to work collecting information on the members of each race in Karakuta Town. Days of purposeless work goes by, Helena sits about the house daily with nothing on her mind but hatred for her situation. She bickers with the Generals constantly about training until they reach the breaking point. Hunter scolds the young woman for her treatment of her doll, while Ichitaki Momonosuke makes a point of making Helena's life a living hell until she learns to fight. Over the next weeks she trains vigorously, and does improve, but still cannot stand in a fight with even someone of equal strength without relying completely on Salmacis for protection. Powers & Abilities Helena is still at the training level of a Young Bount, having neglected all but her relationship with her Doll for the last 20 years of her life. However, should she train, she may come into powers similar to her father's: High speed movements backed by a skin as tough as steel. *'Bount Regeneration': When consuming a soul they will not only add to there life span but begin regenerating any damaged part of there body. If they were outside of earth in Sould Society or Las Noches they would be able to regenerate from the spirit particles in the air. *'Bount Strength': Although Helena does have an advantage over the average human, her strength isn't modified to the extent a normal Bount would expect unless she had just devoured a soul. *'Bount Agility': Helena does however Excel at speed. Where she cannot deal or take as much damage as the other Bounts, Helena is particularly fast moving especially under pressure. Doll: Salmacis: *Sealed Form: A small mirror hanging on a chain on Helena's belt. Representative of Vanity. *Released Form: A small, one-winged angel named Salmacis. She has long white hair and is typically bare, concealed by both her hair and wing. *Burst The doll releases a 'burst' of energy similar to typical Reiatsu blasts, and throws it to the enemy. *Drain (Expert Bount Skill) Upon making physical contact with any reishi object or spirit being, the doll absorbs a small amount of energy used to increase the power of Burst attacks. *Stun (Bount General Skill) Releases a glow of light and both attracts and physically stuns an opponent for a number of turns based on strength. Burn (Bount Master Skill) Bursting into flames the little angel goes on a rampage and attempts to Kamikaze attack the opponent (fire does not hurt the doll itself). As a weapon she appears as a red-aluminum baseball bat. Trivia *Helena's Doll is representative of her vanity, but in fact displays no feelings of Vanity, instead she constantly reminds Helena of her imperfections - alluding to the truth of Vanity: Low Self-Esteem. *Helena's last name (Putina) is not the same as her father's (Putin). This is because of her Russian background, placing an 'a' at the end of the surname to show she is female. Quotes *(To Salmacis) "I'm not lost Salmacis, the directions are clearly wrong." *(To Vengrov) "I'm here because if I refused, I was imprisoned... Whether I waste your time or not... is up to your definition of 'waste'." *(To Vengrov) "Is it to late for prison?" *(To Salmacis and Hunter) "Ugh, you all need to stop talking before you gang up on me... What good is training going to do if all I do is fill books in this dump?" *(To Ichitaki) "Damn it... Everyone out to kill me today?" *(To Ichitaki) "Listen guy, I'm no fighter! I don't know how to move like you guys." *(To herself about Zatachi) 'He's going to kill me... I know it.' Category:Bount Category:Bount of Japan